communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-07
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 06/08 Sidebar Hallo, Avatar. Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei Folgenes (Ich hab schon Tomsen gefragt): * Ich hab mir meine eigene Sidebar zusammen gebastelt, die nicht funktioniert. Benutzer:BobaCartman/sidebar * Bei jeder 2. Wikia-Seite wird "Nominiere dieses Projekt unter http:irgentwas angezeigt. Ich will nur sagen: Das nerft. * Kann man von der Wikipedia und der Jedipedia Weiterleitungen hier her machen, die Wirklich weiterleiten? * Wegen des Gratis-Wiki Umzuges hat Wikia jetzt 2 Mtv-Wikis. Ich hab mit Ling-Ling (Macher des Gratis-Wiki MTV) darüber gesprochen die Wikis zusammen zu legen und das seine URL zu unserer Weiterleitet. Ich kann das nicht allein entscheiden und frage heute JangoCartman ob er einverstanden ist. Währe die Zusammenlegung dann möglich? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:53, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab Jango schon gefragt. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:12, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :* Die eigene Sidebar muss unter dem exakten Namen Benutzer:/Monaco-sidebar abgespeichert werden (also Benutzer:BobaCartman/Monaco-sidebar in dem Wiki, in dem du sie benutzen willst. :* Das ist die "News-Box". Aufgrund eines Bugs wurden dort bis gestern immer nur die englischen News angezeigt. Wenn du Vorschläge für andere Neuigkeiten hast, sag Bescheid. :* Nein. Eine direkte Weiterleitung von einem (eigenen) MediaWiki zu einem anderen kann man leider nicht einrichten. :* Wenn sich beide Wikis einig sind, spricht natürlich nichts gegen eine Zusammenlegung (das ist auch viel sinnvoller). --Avatar 14:18, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Hi, Avatar. Ich wollte sagen das wir uns geeinigt haben und die Wikis zusammenlegen möchten. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:44, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Noch etwas. Wir haben uns auf die URL: http://de.mtv.wikia.com/ geeinigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:47, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Prima. Kannst du Ling Ling bitten, hier kurz sein ok zu geben? Dann lege ich die Wikis zusammen. --Avatar 04:53, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) #Wo wir grad beim Thema Sidebar sind: Wie legt man (im Bionicle Wiki) von der Sidebar aus externe Links an (z.b. die offizielle Bionicle Website)? #Ich habe ja das Bionicle-FanFictionwiki gegründet, aber ich kenne mich mit Skins etc. nicht wirklich aus... --Nathanael1711 15:26, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja: Ist die Legopedia jetzt eigentlich "adoptiert"? Scheint mir nämlich nicht so. Nathanael1711 15:41, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Du hast sie ja bereits in Angriff genommen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 04:53, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Du must folgendes eingeben: ::: http://www.?????.com/| } :::Auf meinen Wikis habe ich auch externe Links. Wenn dir das obere nicht weitergeholfen hat, dann geh zu Quelltext betrachten dieses Links und Kopier einfach eine Leiste. Ich hoffe es hilft dir weiter, Gruß, BobaCartman 15:51, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gothic Wiki Hi Avatar, könntest du mir Adminrechte für das Gothic Wiki geben? Es scheint ja schon lange inaktiv zu sein und ich würde mich ihm gern annehmen. --Maguire 17:18, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Prima. Das freut mich, dass du dich darum kümmern möchtest. Falls ich irgendwann mal viel Zeit habe, trage ich auch was dazu bei :-) --Avatar 17:22, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank :-) --Maguire 17:31, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Antwort Hallo Avatar, du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:45, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Eine Antwort von mir ist hier zu finden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:58, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin zur Zeit viel unterwegs (am Wochenende habe ich einen Workshop auf einer Veranstaltung in Berlin gehalten, gleich geht es wieder für mehr als einen halben Tag nach Köln) und kümmere mich nebenbei um eine ganze Reihe von Sachen - da kann es schon mal sein, dass eine Antwort länger als 24 Stunden dauert. Jetzt müssten aber alle offenen Fragen beantwortet sein. --Avatar 04:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen Wo bzw. wie kann ich die Klassen für Tabellen definieren (z.B.: class="prettytable")? Im Gothic Wiki sehen die Tabellen nämlich noch etwas nackt aus so ganz ohne Zeilen-, Spalten- und Rahmenlinien. --Maguire 12:52, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde dir empfehlen alle Klassen, die Tabellen betreffen, in MediaWiki:Common.css zu definieren, da diese dann auf alle Skins übertragen werden (auch wenn ein Benutzer Monobook in seinen Einstellungen gewählt hat). Des Weiteren gibt es noch die Seiten MediaWiki:Monaco.css, MediaWiki:Quartz.css und MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:58, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ok danke :-) --Maguire 13:07, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction Könntest du mir vielleicht erklären wie man im Wiki-Nui Fanfictionwiki (Monaco-Skin) das Logo so einstellt bzw. zurechtschneidet wie du es im Wiki-Nui gemacht hast? Bitte mach es nicht selbst, sondern erklär es mir, ich könnte es später noch gebrauchen. Nathanael1711talk 20:08, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Klar, gerne. Aber als Hinweis vorweg, bevor du dir zuviel Arbeit machst: Die momentane Lösung im deutschen Bionicle-Wiki ist nur eine temporäre. Ein Wiki sollte immer ein Logo mit dem Namen Wiki.png haben. Das Bionicle-Wiki hat momentan keines. Um die zwei verschiedenen Logos zu realisieren habe ich folgendes gemacht: :* Das alte Logo (Wiki.png) gelöscht :* Für Monaco :** Den alten Hintergrund weiterbenutzt. :** Ein neues Logo mit der Größe 220x155 und transparentem Hintergrund erstellst. Das ist die maximale Größe, die oben in den Logo-Bereich passt. :** Die Datei MediaWiki:Monaco.css angepasst. Der Abschnitt #background_strip definiert den Hintergrund, der Abschnitt #accent_graphic1 definiert das eigentliche Logo. Du musst im CSS die genauen Pfade der Bilder angeben. Diese kannst du herausfinden, in dem du auf der Bildinformationsseite einfach nochmal auf das Bild klickst. :* Für Monobook :** Das alte Logo (Wiki.png) habe ich unter dem Namen Wiki-old.png hochgeladen. Dadurch wird es nicht mehr automatisch angezeigt. :** Das alte Logo hat eine Größe von 145x149 Pixel. Daran habe ich nichts geändert. Die größte Größe für ein Standard Monobook-Logo ist 135x155 Pixel. :** Die Datei MediaWiki:Monobook.css angepasst. Der Abschnitt #p-logo definiert das eigentliche Logo. :Wie schon oben gesagt - das ist eigentlich keine dauerhafte Lösung. Momentan diskutieren wir intern, wie wir eine bessere Lösung umsetzen können. Sobald ich etwas mehr Zeit finde, schaue ich auch einfach noch mal, wie man ein existierendes Bild mit CSS ausblenden und durch ein anderes ersetzen kann. Das sollte auch relativ einfach möglich sein und man könnte das Wiki.png weiter benutzen. --Avatar 05:11, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, dann werde ich wohl noch ein bisschen warten müssen und dann das Wiki-Nui als Vorbild nehmen; das Ganze soll ja eine Art Unterwiki sein. Nathanael1711talk 10:33, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bug beim Mehrfachhochladen von Bilder Hallo Tim, mir ist aufgefallen, daß das Formular für das Mehrfachhochladen von Bildern (Spezial:MultipleUpload) im Fotowiki einen Bug hat. Bei der Angabe eines abweichenden Zielnamens wird dieser nicht übernommen, das Textfeld wird nicht übernommen. Die Lizenz hingegen wird korrekt auf der Bildseite eingetragen. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 22:23, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Interessant. Danke für den Hinweis. Ich teste es gleich selbst noch einmal und trage es dann in unseren internen Bugtracker ein. --Avatar 05:11, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Im Moment beendet die Funktion das Hochladen der Bilder mit einem Verbindungsabbruch und einer entsprechenden Browsermeldung. Kann es sein, daß der mit Dateinamen > 16 Byte nicht klarkommt? --Eva K. tell me about it 21:22, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sprachen Hallo, Avatar. Ich habe mit Yowuza, Admin des englischen Crash Bandicoot Wikis, besprochen das wir Fremdsprachenlinks von Bandipedia zu seinem Wiki machen. Wir wissen beide aber nicht wie das geht. Kannst du es uns sagen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:14, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist eine prima Idee. Ich habe soeben die entsprechenden Interwiki-Links eingerichtet. Ab sofort kannst du von jedem deutschsprachigen Artikel aus mit en:ENGLISCHER_ARTIKELNAME auf den passenden englischen Artikel verweisen und vom englischen Wikis aus mit de:DEUTSCHER_ARTIKELNAME auf den entsprechenden Artikel in der Bandipedia. Die entsprechenden Links tauchen dann im Languages-Widget auf. --Avatar 05:18, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke, Avatar. Die beiden MTV Wikis haben übrigens sich auf die zusammenlegung geeinigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:44, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Projektname Da mein Wiki BondWiki auch von Gratis-Wiki kommt, steht es bei den Projektbeschreibungen unter BondWiki. Wäre schön wenn das Thema James Bond wäre. Gibts da möglichkeiten das zu ändern? Evtl. das projekt unbennen in James Bond? Dann wäre die URL auch schöner. Gruß --Flexxo 10:51, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Flexxo. Den Eintrag in der Liste hat Dr. Crisp schon umgehangen. Ich kann dir je nach Wunsch auch den Namen des Wikis ändern und basierend darauf auch die URL. Wir haben ein englisches James Bond Wiki (das "Double-Oh-Wiki") unter jamesbond.wikia.com - als Adresse würde sich für das BondWiki somit de.jamesbond.wikia.com anbieten. --Avatar 15:33, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Das ging aber schnell :). de.jamesbond.wikia.com wäre klasse. Wäre schön wenn ihr das ändern und mich noch als Gründer des Wikis eintragen könntet. Dankeschön. --Flexxo 20:15, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Den Wiki-Namen habe ich beibehalten. Die neue Standard-URL ist jetzt de.jamesbond.wikia.com. Die alte Adresse bondwiki.wikia.com leitet automatisch auf die neue Adresse weiter. --Avatar 20:27, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) IP löscht AdminSkin Gerade hat die IP 127.0.0.1 im Bionicle-wiki den Admin-Skin gelöscht. Wie war das möglich? Eine IP mit solchen Rechten? Und die Begründung war: This article is not used anymore. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Nathanael1711talk 17:40, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich sehe garade: Hier auch. Nathanael1711talk 17:47, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Die IP 127.0.0.1 ist eine besondere IP - sie gehört localhost, ist also nicht die IP-Adresse eines Benutzers, sondern eine interne Adresse. Bei Wikia wird sie vom "Maintenace Script" benutzt, dass unter anderem neue Wikie erzeugt, erste Inhalte einfügt, Massen-Spam-Löschungen durchführt oder aber nicht mehr benötigte MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten löscht. Über den Artikel MediaWiki:Admin-skin konnte man früher den Skin des Wikis anpassen. Inzwischen wird diese Variable aber nicht mehr genutzt. --Avatar 20:32, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Neue Lizenzvorlage CC-BY-SA 3.0 Sannse hat uns eine neue Lieznzvorlage in de.foto reingepackt, die so garnicht zu unseren Lizenzvorlagen passen will. Sie besteht darauf und erzählt was von einem „replacement for the Mini-upload feature“. Um was geht es da eigentlich? Und warum soll ich mich mit einer englichsprachigen Lizenzvorlage auseinandersetzen? Es wäre aus meiner Sicht sinnvoll, erstmal die Betreiber über anstehende Änderungen zu informieren, statt zu handeln und geheimnisvoll zu tun, Motto „laß Dich überraschen.“ Daher meine Bitte an Dich, uns zu erzählen, was da geplant ist, damit wir Bescheid wissen. --Eva K. tell me about it 08:28, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Leider weiss ich nicht, was du genau mit Sannse gesprochen hast - vielleicht gab es auch aufgrund der Sprachbarriere ein Missverständnis. Das entsprechende Template ist eine Voraussetzung für ein neues Feature, dass es wesentlich einfacher macht, Dateien und Bilder hinzuzufügen. Du kannst es dir beispielsweise auf Green Wiki schonmal anschauen, wo es im Test ist. Gehe auf eine beliebige Seite, klicke auf Bearbeiten und dann auf Bilder hinzufügen (neu!) oberhalb des Eingabefeldes. Das Template kann natürlich beliebig angepasst werden. Tomsen wird in Kürze die bisher englische Version in allen deutschsprachigen Wikis mit einer deutschen Version überschreiben, aber es stehe euch natürlich frei, dass Template von Form und Inhalt an eure bisherigen Vorlagen anzupassen. Um Missverständnisse dieser Art in Zukunft zu mildern, habe ich Sannse gebeten, solche von der Software vorgesehenen Änderungen nicht mehr als "Person" durchzuführen, sondern dazu das Benutzerkonto "Benutzer:Edit page script" zu benutzen. --Avatar 10:16, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke für die Info, das bringt Licht in die Sache. Was ich mit Sannse besprochen habe, kannst Du auf ihrer und meiner Diskussionsseite im Zentralwiki nachlesen. Die Sprachbarriere ist so groß nicht, dennoch ist ein gewisser Raum für Irritationen immer vorhanden. Die Vorlage habe ich Sannses Vorschlag entsprechend schon mal mit unserem Layout überschrieben. Andererseits werden wir soviel Bedarf an der Funktion hoffentlich nicht haben, da wir so eine kleine Vereinbarung getroffen haben, möglichst wenig oder besser garkein fremdes Bildmaterial zu verwenden - mal abgesehen von eigenen, bereits anderswo veröffentlichten Bildern. --Eva K. tell me about it 12:13, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Klar, das kann und soll natürlich jedes Wiki selbst entscheiden ob sie Funktion xyz nutzen möchten oder nicht. Als kleine Warnung vorab: Da vermutlich noch im Laufe des Tages automatisch alle entsprechenden Templates auf deutsch übersetzt werden, kann es gut sein, dass deine Änderungen noch einmal überschrieben werden. Ich werde auch mal ein Auge darauf haben, aber setze ansonsten bitte einfach selbst auf deine letzte Version zurück. --Avatar 12:42, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Ja, das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, und es ist auch so geschehen. ;-) Tomsen hatte es aber schon zurückgesetzt. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:54, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Da war er schneller als ich :-) --Avatar 21:46, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Probleme mit der Darstellung thumb Ich habe seit dem Botlauf??? irgendwie verschobene Inhalte. --RalfR 13:53, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem tritt wikiaweit auf. Sollte hoffentlich in wenigen Minuten gefixt sein. --Avatar 14:02, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) MTV Hallo, Avatar. Wie hast du eigentlich das mit den Interwikilinks gemacht? Und noch etwas: Die MTVWikis haben sich geeinigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:19, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Interwiki-Links werden momentan leider noch nicht automatisch eingerichtet (das ist auch schwer, da die Wikis manchmal ganz anders heissen). Falls du die also irgendwo benutzen möchtest, musst du zuvor dem Community Team oder mir Bescheid sagen. Einmal eingerichtet, können sie dann beliebig von jedem verwendet werden. Bzgl. der MTV-Wikis siehe oben: Sobald ich ein OK von Ling Ling habe (z.B. kurzer Kommentar hier auf der Seite) lege ich die Wikis zusammen. --Avatar 21:49, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) HTML und Werbung Hi, Avatar. Ist es irgentwie möglich HTML-Text in den Wikitext zu bekommen? Ich hab nähmlich irgentwas darüber bei Meta Wikimedia gelesen. Was mir jetzt gerade auffällt, das bei der Werbung das Wort "Sch..." verwendet wird. Ich sehe zwar South Park, finde aber das Flüche nicht zu Wikia, noch zu sonst einem Wiki gehören sollten. Ling-Ling müsste dir übrigens bald antworten. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:30, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Einige HTML-Befehle können in Wiki-Syntax verwendet werden (so z.B. bla um etwas durchzustreichen) und noch eine Reihe anderer Dinge. Viele HTML-Befehle werden allerdings auch automatisch ausgefiltert, damit kein Sicherheitsrisiko entsteht (da ja jeder eine Wiki-Seite editieren kann). An welcher Stelle bist du denn auf die Frage gestossen? Vielleicht kann man es ja anders lösen. Bezüglich der Werbung, siehe bitte Hilfe:Schlechte Werbung - das von dir genannte Beispiel gehört definitiv zu den unerwünschten Werbungen. --Avatar 13:44, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Was ich damit erreichen wollte ist, MyVideo Videos einzustellen. Bei Seiten mit HTML-Codes geht das ohne Probleme. Ich wollte auch eine Vorlage dies bezüglich machen. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:21, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Das wird so nicht funktionieren. Ich hake noch mal nach, ob mit einer MediaWiki-Extension in absehbarer Zukunft zu rechnen ist. --Avatar 14:27, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ACC Noch etwas. Hat Wikia irgenwelche partnerschaftlichen Beziehungen zu ACC? Man kann von dort nähmlich vereinfachte Links zu Wikia machen. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:33, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, da bestehen keine Beziehungen. Ich vermute, dass ACC die Interwiki map benutzt, in der Wikia enthalten ist. --Avatar 13:44, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Disambiguation Hallo, Avatar. Ich hab bei der en Wikia eine Vorlage von mir, die meine Benutzerseiten auflistet. Bei Benutzer:BobaCartman/Archiv verwende ich mit der Vorlage:Titel den Seitennamen: BobaCartman (Begriffsklärung). Er zeigt aber BobaCartman (disambiguation) an. Gruß, BobaCartman 09:44, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du mir bitte nocheinmal ganz genau schreiben, :*Was die aktuelle Ausgangssituation ist (auf welcher Seite in welchem Wiki wird genau was angezeigt - am liebsten mit Angabe der URL) und :*Was die von dir gewünschte Endsituation sein sollte? :Grundsätzlich: Disambigutation ist das englische Wort für Begriffsklärung. Es kann sein, dass MediaWiki intern eine Übersetzung vornimmt. Leider habe ich nicht ganz verstanden, was du möchtest. --Avatar 09:48, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich habe eine Begriffsklärungsvorlage auf der englischen Wikia ( http://wikia.com/wiki/Template:BobaCartman ). Diese Vorlage verwende ich bei Benutzer:BobaCartman/Archiv. Mit der Vorlage:Titel wollte ich den Titel äußerlich zu BobaCartman (Begriffsklärung) ändern. Er zeigt aber BobaCartman (Disambiguation) an. Übrigens. Ich würde gern auf dem deutschen Zentralwikia ein Artikel über den Club KUW machen, den ich gegründet habe. Ich weiß aber nicht ob sich so ein Artikel in der Z.Wikia eignet, weshalb ich dich frage. Gruß, BobaCartman 10:14, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Monaco-Angepasst Hallo Avatar, ich muss mich wiedereinmal an dich wenden. Ich hab ein Problem, ich habe bei meiner OblivioWiki den Skin perfeckt angepasst (hoffe halt), aber das Problem ist, wenn ich es in meinen Admin-Einstellungen einstellen will, bleibt aber immer noch Monaco-Jade, das frustriert mich langsam. Ich hoffe du kannst das einstellen, das der Skin den ich bei MediaWiki:Monaco.css eigestellt habe nun auch funktioniert. Noch etwas, wenn ich es mit Vorschau benutze geht es, später aber nicht mehr. Mfg --BanjoTooie 08:35, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja, wenn du so freundlich wärst, könntest du mir den URL des Logos der englischen OblivioWiki geben, das Logo sieht super aus und das was ich derzeit habe passt nicht ganz. Mfg --BanjoTooie 08:35, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt --BanjoTooie 08:54, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Der übliche Weg (den ich gerade durchgeführt habe ist "Mehr", "Einstellungen", "Skin", "Admin-Optionen -> Standard-Farbschema: Monaco - Angepasst", "Einstellungen speiche--BanjoTooie 10:44, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC)rn". Das klappt bei dir nicht - ist also klar ein Bug. Ich kümmer mich spätestens Montag morgen darum. Danke für den Hinweis. --Avatar 09:20, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hab es schon mal in unsere Fehlerdatenbank aufgenommen, aber glaube eher nicht, dass sich heute noch jemand dransetzt. --Avatar 09:26, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Trotzdem Danke, das sich jemand drum kümmern wird mfg --BanjoTooie 09:27, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Kein Problem. Es war tatsächlich ein Bug, der gestern Nacht noch behoben wurde. Ich habe gerade das Design umgestellt. --Avatar 10:26, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Nur als Hinweis: Die helle Schrift ist relativ schlecht zu lesen - das hängt vielleicht auch ein wenig davon ab, wie die Monitoreinstellung und sonstige Umgebung des Lesers beschaffen ist. --Avatar 10:35, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke und ja es ist ein wenige, fast schon zu hell, aber da weiß ich nicht wie ich das machen soll? Ich habs ja auch nur von der The Elder Scrolls Wiki kopiert, weil mirs da sehr gut gefallen hat! Nur sehe ich das die da Bilder haben und in meiner Wiki das nicht der Fall ist. Ein weiterer Bug? --BanjoTooie 13:35, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::::Nein, das ist kein Bug. Die Hintergrundbilder in der Menüleiste, der Suchbox und der Toolbox werden durch diese Zeilen #link_box, #search_box, #page_bar { background: #AC8751 url(http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/6/6f/Monaco_scroll_background.jpg); } :::::erzeugt, die du nicht übernommen hast. Wenn du nur die Schriftfarbe etwas dunkler stellen möchtest, so kannst du die Werte für "color" in den Abschnitten ".color1, .color1 a, .yui-panel .hd {" und "#link_box, #link_box a {" bearbeiten. Wenn du sie z.B. auf #000 setzt, dann ist die Schriftfarbe schwarz. Weitere Tipps findest du unter Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. Falls du dich näher mit CSS beschäftigen willst, rate ich dir dazu, die Firefox-Erweiterung "Firebug" zu installieren - aber Vorsicht: die läuft nicht mit dem Firefox 3.0. --Avatar 15:32, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Danke, ich werd mal schaun was ich machen kann, ich besitze schon das neue Update von Mozilla, da wird sich wohl nichts machen lassen. Mfg --BanjoTooie 10:44, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Disambiguation Hi, Avatar. Du hast Banjo geantwortet, aber hast nmeine Frage übersehen. Link :Keine Angst. Ich übersehe so schnell keine Anfragen - allerdings kommt es immer ein wenig darauf an :*wieviel Zeit ich gerade habe, :*ob ich die Antwort im Kopf habe oder erst recherchieren müsste, :*etc... :Aber in der Regel bekommt auch jeder der fragt (halbwegs zeitnah) eine Antwort. --Avatar 09:42, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Antwort hier. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:11, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke ich werd mal schaun was ich machen kann. Ich habe das neue Update von Mozilla Firefox 3.0 schon installiert. Mfg --BanjoTooie 10:43, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Weiterleitung von anderem Wiki Hi, Avatar. Ich habe mich eben bei WikiIndex angemeldet und eine Weiterleitung von Benutzer:BobaCartman zu meiner Benutzerseite auf der Wikia gemacht. Und sie leitete wirklich weiter, obwohl mir Tomsen letztens gesagt hat , das so etwas nicht möglich ist. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:07, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Da habt ihr beide Recht :-). Wie man an deinem Beispiel sehen kann, funktioniert es - manchmal. Die entsprechende Funktion heisst $wgDisableHardRedirects und existiert seit MediaWiki 1.4.1. Während sie per default wohl immer noch true ist, steht sie bei Wikia, bei allen Wikimedia-Projekten und bei vielen anderen großen Wikis auf false. Vermutlich hauptsächlich um Verwirrungen beim Leser zu vermeiden und weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt, ohne die URL direkt zu editieren, auf die ursprüngliche Seite zuzugreifen. --Avatar 16:14, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Darf ich hier einen Artikel über die Konförderation u. Wikis machen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:03, 30. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Da die KUW kein offizielles Wikia-Projekt ist, passt sie eigentlich nicht in den Artikelnamensraum vom deutschen Zentral-Wikia. Ich hab' aber kein Problem damit, wenn du einfach in deinem Benutzernamensraum einen entsprechenden Artikel erstellst. --Avatar 14:54, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::::Kann ich auch eine Kategorie KUW machen? Für die Wikis und Benutzer, die Mitglieder sind? Gruß, BobaCartman 16:04, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin-Rechte für englisches und spanisches Marketing-Wiki Hi, kannst du mir die Admin-Rechte für das englische und spanische Marketing-Wiki geben? Ich möchte zum Beispiel nicht benutzte Vorlagen löschen und den Favicon.ico ändern. Danke! -- Achim 15:30, 1. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Prima. Schon passiert. --Avatar 14:53, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Admin-Rechte in MeerUndMehr Hallo, Avatar, ich bin in MeerUndMehr zwar Admin, kann aber seltsamerweise keine Seiten löschen. Kannst du mir die Löschfunktion wieder einbauen? Und: Oben habe ich "*.hmtl einbinden" gelesen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass in LeCiel und MeerUndMehr auch möglich zu machen? In LeCiel wäre es sehr hilfreich, mir eine funktion für Eingabefeler zu geben, die dann "Richtig oder Falsch" anzeigen? Das wäre für ein Französischwiki doch zum lernen sehr nützlich! Danke im Vorraus, Marta 10:26, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Als Admins im MeerUndMehr-Wiki waren "GW7825-Marta" (automatisch) und "MtaÄ" (per Hand) eingetragen. Ich habe jetzt auch noch "GW7786-Marta" hinzugefügt. Die Einbindung von HTML ist leider nicht so ohne weiteres möglich, aber ich schaue mal in den nächsten Tagen, ob wir nicht eine Funktion finden, die deinem Wunsch nahekommt. --Avatar 14:50, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen: Was soll ich beim Hochladen auswählen, wenn ich die Bilder selbst erstellt habe, aber nicht möchte, dass diese verändert oder kopiert werden? Das betrifft LeCiel und MeerUndMehr. Marta 15:02, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich sollen alle Inhalte von Wikia frei verwendbar sein - insofern wäre es gut, wenn du dich für eine freie Lizenz entscheiden würdest. Bei Bildern haben wir das aber bisher relativ locker gehandhabt. Per Hand kannst du eine beliebige Lizenz in die Bildbeschreibung einfügen. Wenn du MediaWiki:Licenses bearbeitest, dann kannst du damit das Auswahlfeld ändern, das beim Hochladen angezeigt wird. Der Aufbau entspricht "Name der Vorlage|angezeigter Text". Im konkreten Fall: Wenn du im Auswahlfeld "gemeinfrei (public domain)" auswählst, dann wird die Vorlage:PD zur Bildbeschreibung hinzugefügt. Du kannst also eine neue Vorlage:Marta erstellen und dort deine Bedingungen ("Niemand darf das Bild verändern.") hineinschreiben und die Zeile "Marta|Bild darf nicht verändert werden" in MediaWiki:Licenses einfügen. Aber wie gesagt - ich rate dazu freie Lizenzen zu verwenden, damit anderen Nutzer sich kreativ beteiligen und bestehende Inhalte weiterbearbeiten können. --Avatar 15:29, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich meine ja nur, ich habe die Figuren selbst erstellt und will sie nicht ein Jahr später in einem Videospiel vorfinden, ohne dass man mich gefragt hat. Denn wo finden sich billigere Inspirationsquellen als in frei lizensierten Bildern? MtaÄ 09:28, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Template Hi, Avatar. Wäre es nicht eigentlich Sinvoller, alle Vorlagen auf dem Zentralen Wikia zu plazieren? Und wie kann man, wenn man eine Vorlage beim Z.Wikia verändert hat, diese Änderungen auf den anderen Wikias die diese Vorlage nutzen "verdeutlichen". Gruß, BobaCartman 17:02, 2. Jul. 2008 (UTC) WitzeWiki Ich habe eine / bzw. mehrere Fragen: In meinem Wiki WitzeWiki geht es um Witze, diese soll man auch bewerten können. Kann man irgendwie eine Art Umfrage erstellen, auf der User dann bestimmte Bewertungen (gut, schlecht, flach, usw...) auswählen kann??? Ich habe so etwas schon auf einer Benutzerseite gesehen, und den gleichen Code verwendet ("poll"), doch es gab eine Fehlermeldung (irgendein Fehler mit der SQL-Daten, ungültiger Synthax...). Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, oder liegt das daran, dass das Wiki gerade erst umgezogen ist? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:29, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Siehe Benutzer Diskussion:Tomsen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 15:26, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) phpBB-like Forum? Hi Avatar, du hattest mir vor einiger Zeit schon einmal ein Forum angeboten, welches phpBB ähnelte. Ich würde gerne auf dieses umstellen jetzt, könntest du mir dies freischalten? Gruß Makaveli Diskussion 13:04, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC), Admin von http://de.metalgear.wikia.com/ :Klar. Wie per Chat besprochen -> vermutlich Dienstag. --Avatar 08:17, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Passwort weg - Zugang weg Hallo Avatar, zwei User meines Lachfisch-Wikis (GB und Ozon) können sich nicht mehr unter ihren User-Namen einloggen. Ich vermute, dass ihr die Bedingungen für gültige Passwörter geändert habt und die Passwörter dieser beiden User harmonierten nicht mit den nun geltenden Regeln. Aber wie lauten die neuen Passwörter. Gibt es da ein Schema, wie man an die jetzt gültigen gelangen kann. Oder kannst du mir einfach temporäre Passwörter für diese beiden User schicken, denn sie haben keine Email-Adresse in ihrem Profil angegeben. Auch eine Löschung der User mit anschließender Neuanmeldung unter gleichem Account wäre eine Lösung. Welche Lösung du auch ímmer vorschlägst, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar. Schöne Grüße aus dem Pott --84.62.128.118 19:07, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Komisch. Die einzige Änderung ("leere Passwörter" nicht mehr erlaubt) liegt schon eine ganze Zeitlang zurück. Normalerweise lässt man sich am einfachsten selbst ein neues Passwort zuschicken - das klappt im konkreten Fall leider nicht, da die beiden Nutzer keine E-Mail-Adresse eingetragen haben. Könntest du mir bitte die zwei E-Mail-Adresse zukommen lassen? Dann kann ich neue Passwörter generieren. --Avatar 08:19, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC)